journey of a warrior
by hyperdark06
Summary: a lone fighter and his trails through life witnessed through his eyes
1. prologue

southtown- Perez resistance- time: 2:01pm

its been five years since the last street fighter tournament as a local reporter arrives to his destination she awaits in complete anticipation for her interview of one of the famous world warriors Michael Perez.

"This will be so exciting" she thought as she walked towards the door and knocked three times.

"Coming," a man answered on the other side.

Once the door was opened the reporter was soon greeted by the man she came to see Micheal Perez.

"Michael Perez, I'm Shelly walker i talked to you over the phone about interviewing you" the reporter stated

"ooh yes please do come in" Michael replied allowing the reporter in his home,

as the reporter gazed at Michael's home she was rather impressed with what the street fighter had. After Michael escorted her to the living area both she and he sat down so they can begin the interview.

"So I take it, the miss's isn't home" Shelly stated as a joke.

"Sorry, I'm not married yet, I'm still single" he replied joking along with her.

"I see, well I'm only going to ask a few questions for the interview" she stated grabbing a tape recorder and a note pad from her purse.

"Ok, first question where were you born" she asked pulling back a couple sheets of paper from her note pad.

"Detroit Michigan," Michael answered as Shelly wrote the info down,

"your current age and many people of whom u were staying with before u changed addresses" she asked,

"I'm twenty-four, and before i lived in south town I stayed with my dad, sister and brother" Michael answered as the reporter wrote the info down.

"I see, and what got u into martial arts and who trained u was it your uncle" she asked as she flipped back a page.

"No it was Jun hoon, a master of tae kwon do" he answered,

"I see, interesting, brother to the famous Kim impressive" she stated as she wrote the info down. "and what age did you study" she asked

"about six years old when I started" Michael answered,

"I see, now I would like to know your journey as a fighter and this time I'll start my tape recorder on this ok" she stated as she placed a tape recorder on the living room table.

"U may begin when ready" she stated as she started the tape.

"Well it starts like this" he stated as he began to tell his story.


	2. my journey through south town pt one

Pedro Perez resistance-south town usa-time:1:00pm

after my mother's passing, i was sent to live with my uncle for my father was still grieving over the loss of my mother and felt the weight of raising three kids would overwhelm him. so after packing my things my dad moved me to south town with my uncle Pedro. upon arriving in south town new York I found the place desolate and void of life or any human compassion what so ever, once we had arrived at my uncle's place he lived in one of those crappy apartment in which was either rat invested or bug invested depending on which apartment you stay in. when my uncle opened the door he greeted us with open arms although he looked like he haven't shaved in months from the rigid beard he had.

"Welcome welcome" he spoke as me and my father walked into his place much to my surprise however he kept his place clean with no rat and bug in sight after my father spoke the details of my stay with my uncle. He quickly left leaving only my bags and toys at the front door. upon leaving my uncle treated me as if I was his son until that one faithful day in which I didn't expect the day i would lose my uncle to geese Howard the man who owned and controlled the streets of south town.

a day of the Chinese new year-

now it's only been several months since I've been with my uncle Pedro, he has showed everything that south town had to offer a great school system, restaurants and a place for me to play around with the other kids. Upon the day of Chinese New Year my uncle Pedro would always celebrate it no matter what religion or belief he was into he always trusted in believing other peoples customs and holidays as if they were his own. He's always told me to "stay true to what I believe in and never let anyone tare me down" I still remember those heartfelt words echo in my mind whenever I think of him. Anyway it was this day that.


End file.
